Insanity
by NightingaleRose
Summary: She loved him. That love drove her insane.Songfic/Deathfic


Yet another naruto oneshot.

Disclaimer: Dont own Naruto or the song 'Love me Dead' by Ludo.

Warning: Dark/Angsty Deathfic Sakura/Sasuke hinted. Also Songfic for the most part.

_**XXXXX**_

She gave her victim a psychotic glare as she hummed a few notes of a song. Soon she was singing as she slit her opponents throat, covering herself in the spray of blood.

_"Love me cancerously_

_Like a salt-sore soaked in the sea._

'_High-maintenance' means_

_You're a gluttonous queen_

_Narcissistic and mean._

_Kill me romantically_

_Fill my soul with vomit_

_Then ask me for a piece of gum._

_Bitter and dumb_

_You're my sugarplum._

_You're awful, I love you!"_

Her victims looked at her fearfully as she advanced. Her voice filling the moonlit clearing as she suddenly disappeared and reappeared behind the one farthest away from her. Blood sprayed everywhere. The entire front of her clothing were soaked in it. Her face was splattered with it. But still her emerald green eyes shone in the moonlight.

_She moves through moonbeams slowly_

_She knows just how to hold me_

_And when her edges soften_

_Her body is my coffin_

_I know she drains me slowly_

_She wears me down to bones in bed_

She danced around them as she disemboweled one and decapitated another. To her victims it was as if she was dancing in the moonbeams. The only hint they got was the glint of cold steel in the night.

One of her victims begged for his life. For a moment she smiled, almost appearing angelic in the night before the gentle smiled disappeared into a more insane one. She ran him through and giggled as she sung.

_Must be the sign on my head_

_That says, oh..._

_Love me dead! Love me dead!_

She looked at the carnage she caused and smiled as she twirled around, bloody sword in hand. It was a beautiful night. The moon was bright and the blood was flowing.

**_XXXX_**

She looked up from her perch in a tree and tilted her head to the side. She could sense someone approaching. It took her a moment before she recognized the chakra signature. The man that drove her to madness was finally coming for her.

She stood up and waited for him to get closer before taking off. She made him chase her for several minutes before landing in a remote clearing in the middle of nowhere. She twirled around and stood there in the moonlight waiting for him.

The man landed and stood at the edge of the clearing. His skin reflected the moonlight. His black eyes stared out of the shadows at her emotionlessly.

She tilted her head to the side before she started to sing again.

_"You're a faith-healer on T.V._

_You're an office park without any trees_

_Corporate and cold_

_Gushing for gold_

_Leave me alone._

_You suck so passionately_

_You're a parasitic, psycho, filthy creature_

_finger-bangin' my heart_

_You call me up drunk_

_Does the fun ever start?_

_You're hideous and sexy!"_

The man frowned as he listened to her singing. He couldn't help but think she was referring to him. He watched as she smiled at him. After a few moments she withdrew a kunai and started to dance in the moonbeams, her movement slow and graceful as she continued to sing.

_"She moves through moonbeams slowly_

_She knows just how to hold me_

_And when her edges soften_

_Her body is my coffin_

_I know she drains me slowly_

_She wears me down to bones in bed"_

He couldn't deny that her movements were beautiful and deadly. The moonlight softened her form, making her appear like a dancing goddess. The she disappeared. He straightened and went on full alert. The only thing that alerted him to the kunai nearly stabbing him was a soft giggle. He leapt out of the way and into the clearing before looking behind himself. She stood there smiling at him.

It took him a moment to realize that there was something dripping from her kunai. Then he felt a stinging pain. She had managed to cut across his shoulders just as he moved. The cut wasn't deep but it still bled.

She brought the kunai up to her mouth and licked the blood off the edge as she hummed.

_"Love me cancerously_

_Brrrot-dot-da-d-da-da!_

_You've got the mark of the beast._

_You're born of a jackal! You're beautiful!"_

She smiled before disappearing again. This time he could hear her singing echo around the clearing as he stayed on his guard with his sharingan blazing. He had to admit, her movement and techniques were beautiful. He couldn't tell where she was.

The only hint he got was a flash of pink before he felt a sword run though his gut from behind. He quickly drew his katana and stabbed backwards. He felt it slide into flesh and knew it hit home.

He heard the sound of a watery cough as he felt something wet and sticky land against his back. Arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him back, sliding him further onto the sword sticking out of him. His opponent also slid farther back onto his katana and didn't seem to care as he felt a light breath near his ear before she sung again.

_"Wha' 'bout that sign on my head_

_That says, oh..._

_Love me dead!"_

He felt something slide against his throat. The last thing he heard was giggling and an eerie tune before everything went black.

She slid herself off the katana in her stomach and watched as he fell to the ground. She easily healed herself and smiled as she continued to hum. She pulled the sword out of his dead body and giggled as she picked him up. She started to waltz around the clearing as she sang.

_"Love me dead_

_Love me dead_

_Love me dead"_

**_XXXX_**

This was the scene that a certain blonde and silver haired jounin came across. They watched in horror as their one time female teammate and friend danced around with the dead body of their other wayward teammate. They couldn't make out the words she was singing to herself as they watched.

The blonde finally moved into the clearing. "Sakura-chan… what are you doing with Sasuke-teme's body…?"

She looked up at him and smiled as she paused in her waltz. "I'm dancing silly. Isn't that obvious?"

Naruto glanced hesitantly at Kakashi. It was obvious that she was unhinged. They watched in utter silence as she continued to dance with the body of the once proud Uchiha.

"Sakura, why?"

She paused and looked up at the silver haired scarecrow and smiled. "Because he hurt me. He left."

The two males exchanged looks. "Sakura-chan, maybe you should stop now…" both of them watched her uneasily.

She pouted as she stopped dancing. She held the body like a rag doll that weighed nothing as she hugged the corpse close and watched her companions. "Dance with me Naruto-kun." She commanded softly.

Naruto hesitantly stepped forward as she dropped the body of one Uchiha Sasuke to the side. She smiled as she gave a twirl and stood before him. She reached out with a bloody hand and grabbed his. She pulled him further into the moonlight and smiled as she pulled him close to her bloody form.

"Love me dead." She whispered as she suddenly stabbed a kunai through his ribs.

He gasped in surprise at the sudden pain. The kunai had hit a lung and collapsed it. He could feel the Kyuubi already working on repairing the damage. He looked down at her with pained eyes. "S-Sakura-chan?"

She smiled up at him as she withdrew her sword and angled it behind him. She could see a flash of silver out of the corner of her eye just as she started to stab into him and through herself. She giggled as they stood there, both impaled on her sword.

"Time to die." She said softly as she leaned against his chest. Her eyes fluttered shut as she murmured to herself. "Love me dead."

Naruto stared down at the girl leaning against his chest. He knew he wasn't going to die from this. Kyuubi would see to that. He looked up at Kakashi who stood a little off to the side, hovering around. "Kaka-sensei…"

The man looked sympathetic. "She's dying."

He nodded. He figured as much. She wasn't healing herself. The blood from her stab wound was running down her legs staining the ground red beneath her as her humming became fainter and fainter.

Soon it stopped all together. Both men knew she was gone now. Kakashi slid the sword out of his students and watched as Sakura slumped to the ground. Naruto stood there covered in the blood of his dead teammate. His eyes gained a slightly haunted look to them.

He felt a hand rest on his shoulder. "There was nothing you could do."

He nodded as he tried to take comfort from his sensei. "Why…"

Kakashi remained quiet, not sure how to answer his surviving students question. "Who really knows? He drove her to insanity that no one could heal."

Naruto stared down at the bloody forms of his friends. Tears welled up in his eyes. "I feel guilty for not being able to help." He whispered softly to no one in particular.

"That will always be there… the guilt that a survivor carries."

Naruto nodded as tears trailed down his cheeks.

_**XXXXX**_

Years later a man in Hokage robes stood at the window in his office. He watched as his shinobi traveled the rooftops like he once did. It had been years since that fateful night in the clearing. There were times when he still woke up with nightmares. After all this time, he could never forget. Maybe that was for the best.

There was a knock at the door. "Come in." his voice was quiet but easily carried to the person on the other side.

A man with silver hair stepped in and closed the door. "Hokage-sama, here's the files you asked for."

He turned and smiled at his old friend and sensei. "Kakashi, how many times to I have to tell you to stop calling me Hokage-sama, it sounds weird coming from you."

The silver haired scarecrow shrugged. "Many more I'd imagine Naruto-kun."

The blonde smiled as he took the files from him. The files were on two long dead but not forgotten people. He remained silent as he stared down at the names on the files. "Do you ever think about them?"

"Every day."

"Ah. Same here."

"Will it ever go away Kaka-sensei?"

"Iie Naruto-kun. Survivors guilt will never go away."

"I guess that's for the best. To forget them would be loosing them permanently."

They remained silent as Naruto set the files of one Haruno Sakura and one Uchiha Sasuke down on his desk. At one time he would have called them his best friends. They were his family. And then something happened that separated them for eternity. He would always feel guilty for surviving. Just like his sensei felt guilty for surviving and for the eye he now possessed. All because of people's search for power. Fate was a cruel mistress.


End file.
